Software application developers may develop various software applications to interact with power generation equipment, such as turbines and compressors. To interact with such equipment, software developers may include references to the equipment in software applications. Such references, however, may not be used consistently across power generation plants, thereby requiring software developers to develop a separate software application for each power plant. Additionally, references to power generation equipment may not be meaningful to various persons who may require interaction with the equipment. Therefore, additional time and expense may be required to translate references or terminology associated with the equipment before tasks may be completed. The inability to reuse software applications due to inconsistent use of references across power generation plants may add to this expense and introduce inefficiencies in software development processes.